


Knitwear

by LipstickAndWhiskey (CopperMarigolds)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Situations, F/M, No Smut, That Damn Sweater in the 12x04 Previews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperMarigolds/pseuds/LipstickAndWhiskey
Summary: Dean wears a sweater for a case, and you’re maybe a little more affected by it than you’d like to admit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw those pics for 12x04 and I just couldn’t get Dean in that sweater out of my mind.

The moment he came out from the bathroom, you couldn’t tear your eyes from him. He was dressed up, his cross patterned trousers clinging nicely to his backside and white button-up unbuttoned at the top. What really made your heart race was the light grey sweater that he wore over it. The heavy knit clung to him, accentuating the broad shoulders and strong arms underneath. You knew if you touched the material, it would be soft and warm under your hands, much like the man in it.

Dean strode around the motel, picking up his wallet and watch off one of the side tables, looking very much like the definition of coiled power. Your eyes followed as he strapped his watch to his wrist, the way his arms looked as they moved with the action. Finished, he smoothed his hands down his front, doing a final check before he left for the widow’s house.

Eyes still on him, you watched as he walked up to you, sitting at the small table in the kitchenette with your laptop open doing research. Your boyfriend bent in half, kissing your cheek before starting to head out, but you caught him by the front of his sweater.

He furrowed his brows, breathing out a  _‘what’_ as you slowly stood, keeping him close by your grip on his knitwear.

“I like this sweater,” you replied, now gliding your hands across the soft material, taking in the way he felt in it. You trailed your hands upward, locking your hands around his neck as he looked at you curiously. “I like this sweater a lot.”

The corner of his mouth lifted into that smirk you adored, mischievousness playing over his face. The look didn’t last long though as you yanked his mouth down onto yours, his brows lifting to his hairline in surprise at your sudden overwhelming affection. You were never this demanding nor rough with him, always happily letting him take the lead when it came to kissing or the like. But this- this fire he’d never seen from you, this possessive dominance was something he quickly decided he liked.

Pulling away, scraping your teeth against his bottom lip as you went, he groaned long and throaty. “Is all this because of the sweater?” he wondered aloud, eager to know what caused you to act this way so he could provoke the reaction again.

Curling your fingers around the neckline of the knit material, you nodded, eating up the sight of him in it as you bit your own lip now. Slowly you pushed him back toward the bed, his feet shuffling back as you went until the back of his knees hit the bed, sending him sprawling across the top of it. He laid there, mesmerized by the fire in your eyes as you leaned forward, climbing onto the bed and into his lap, knees at either side of his hips. Sitting up, he wrapped his arms around you- your face reading much like the cat that got the cream.

He groaned, remembering that he needed to go see the widow. Between kisses, he murmured  _‘I need to go interview the widow’_ , but your hands sliding across his body stopped the protest short, his desire for your skin against his all too consuming.

You paused, a cheshire grin on your face. “You aren’t going anywhere anytime soon, baby,” stroking the off white material. “And neither is this sweater.”


End file.
